staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Kwietnia 2005
TVP 1 00:00 Wiadomości - skrót; ok. godz. 9:00, 10:25, 13:40 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Pogoda 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 oraz Wiadomości - skrót o 6.32, 7.02 , 7.32 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Cafe serio 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 08:45 Telezakupy 09:05 Uroczy zakątek; 2003 serial animowany prod. francuskiej stereo 09:25 Domisie; program dla dzieci 09:50 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 10:00 Rupert; serial animowany prod. francuskiej stereo 10:25 Moda na sukces; odc.2463; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 10:50 Doktor Quinn; serial prod. USA stereo 11:40 Telezakupy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 To trzeba wiedzieć; magazyn 12:25 Samo życie 12:45 Plebania; odc. 533; telenowela TVP stereo 13:15 Klan; odc.932; telenowela TVP stereo 13:40 Miasto marzeń; telenowela dok.TVP 14:05 Wielki świat małych odkrywców; odc.35-Wiem, że dobrze jem; program poradnikowy 14:25 Kto napisał Nowy Testament ?; Czyja prawda jest prawdą?, cz. I 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Moda na sukces; odc.2463; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 15:35 Polska z bocznej drogi; Sara; reportaż 15:45 Las Katyński; film dokumentalny Marcela Łozińskiego 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Studio Papieskie 17:30 Miasto marzeń; telenowela dok.TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 18:25 Klan; odc.935; telenowela TVP (stereo) 18:50 "Klan" od kuchni 19:00 Lippy and Messy; język angielski dla dzieci 19:05 Wieczorynka; Król Maciuś Pierwszy; odc.14-Maciuś i prawdziwek; serial animowany prod. niemiecko-francusko-polskiej (stereo) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:05 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik 20:23 Pogoda 20:30 Okruchy życia; Mamo, mogę spać z mordercą ?; Mother May I Sleep with Danger ?; 1996 dramat prod. USA (87') /za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Jorge Montesi; wyk: Tori Spelling, Ivan Sergei 22:05 Misja specjalna 22:35 Wiadomości 22:45 Studio papieskie - Sylwetki kardynałów 22:55 Katyń - zbrodnia i wielkie kłamstwo - program dokumentalny 23:25 Liga Mistrzów - skróty 00:25 Kartka z podróży; 1983 dramat prod. polskiej (79'); reż: Waldemar Dziki; wyk: Rafał Wieczyński, Władysław Kowalski, Maja Komorowska, Halina Mikołajska 01:45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:50 Złotopolscy; odc.67-Piękne plany; telenowela TVP 07:10 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:20 Dwójka Dzieciom; Plecak pełen przygód; odc.7; serial prod. polsko-fińsko-niemieckiej 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom; Film pod strasznym tytułem; odc.6; serial animowany prod. polskiej 07:55 Dwójka Dzieciom; Kasztaniaki; odc.26-Imieniny Tutka; serial animowany prod. polskiej 08:10 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski; odc.60-Godzina niepewności; serial prod. niemiecko-austriacko-włoskiej 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn tym: Panorama 9.30 i Pogoda 9.32 09:55 M jak miłość; odc.66; serial TVP stereo 10:50 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:15 Panorama 11:18 Pogoda 11:20 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:55 Święta wojna; odc. 173 - Nocna zmiana; serial TVP 12:25 Proboszcz 2005 12:45 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 13:00 Panorama 13:09 Pogoda 13:10 Telezakupy 13:25 Polskie drogi; odc.7-Lekcja Poloneza; 1977 serial TVP 15:05 Mój pierwszy raz; program rozrywkowy 16:00 Panorama 16:15 Film dla niesłyszących; M jak miłość; odc.315; serial TVP 17:00 Film dla niesłyszących; Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" 17:10 Katyń - ludobójstwo i propaganda; cz. 2; film dokumentalny 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:52 Pogoda 19:00 Jeden z dziesięciu; teleturniej 19:30 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie; magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Jaś Fasola; odc.10-Przekleństwo Jasia Fasoli; serial komediowy prod. angielskiej 20:30 Liga Mistrzów; Juventus Turyn - Liverpool; w przerwie ok. 21.35 - Panorama flesz 22:55 Panorama 23:15 Biznes 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:29 Pogoda 23:40 Alibi na środę; Przestępczość zdezorganizowana; Disorganized crime; 1989 komedia prod. USA (98') stereo; reż: Jim Kouf; wyk: Ruben Blades, Lou Diamond Phillips, Fred Gawynne 01:20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 6.45 TV Market 7.00 Interwencja 7.20 Pokemony - anim. 7.50 Zbuntowany anioł (79) 8.45 Stan wyjątkowy (6) - serial akcji 9.45 Liga Mistrzów - program rozrywkowy 10.25 Benny Hill - serial 10.40 Czułość I kłamstwa (58) - serial obyczajowy 11.10 Samo życie (505) - serial obyczajowy 11.55 Zbuntowany anioł (80) - telenowela. Argentyna 12.45 TV Market 13.00 Rocket power - anim. 13.30 Pasjonaci - magazyn 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (60) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Pensjonat pod Różą (45) - serial obyczajowy 15.45 Wydarzenia 15.55 Pogoda 16.05 Interwencja 16.25 Świat według Kiepskich (149) - serial 17.00 Gra w ciemno 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (61) - serial obyczajowy 18.45 Wydarzenia 19.15 Sport 19.20 Pogoda 19.25 Samo życie (506) - serial obyczajowy 20.15 Idol IV 21.15 Ostatnia podróż - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 (ok. 21.30 Studio LOTTO) 23.30 Idol IV 23.50 Biznes wydarzenia 0.10 Pogoda 0.15 Pierwsza fala (22) - serial science fiction 1.05 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 2.00 Magazyn sportowy - Polska Liga Siatkówki 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.30 Telesklep 7.10 Uwaga! - magazyn 7.30 Prześwietlenie - magazyn 8.00 Serce z kamienia (154) - telenowela. Meksyk 8.50 Pascal express - program rozrywkowy 9.00 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.05 Graj o raj - teleturniej 10.55 Usterka 11.25 Na Wspólnej (446) - serial obyczajowy. Polska 11.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 13.00 W-11 Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.35 Nash Brldges (85) - serial sensacyjny. USA 14.35 Na celowniku (15) - serial sensacyjny. USA 15.35 Gorzka zemsta (3) - telenowela. Kolumbia 16.35 Pascal express - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Fakty 17.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 17.15 W-11 Wydział Sledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.10 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej 21.00 Na Wspólnej (447) - serial obyczajowy. Polska 21.30 Jackie Chan: PrzyJemniaczek - komedia sensacyjna Hongkong-USA-Australia 1997 23.25 Bez skazy (1) - serial obyczajowy. USA 0.30 Superwizjer - magazyn 1.05 Uwaga! - magazyn 1.25 Nic straconego TVP 3 Gdańsk 7.30-9.30,11.30-18:30,20.30-22.30 co godzinę Kurier, Pogoda 6.40 Program dnia 6.45 Telezakupy 7.00 Echa dnia 7.45 Panorama 8.00 Podać rękę 8.15 Gość "3" 8.20 Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Ukochany Kraj - PRL w Piosence 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia 9.45 Dusza kresowa 10.10 Telezakupy 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.45 Łowcy B. w Oborze 12.10 Prosto z lasu 12.35 Świat Pacyfiku 13.45 Agrobiznes 14.00 Integracja 14.10 Tatrzańskie opowieści 14.45 Nasze środowisko w Unii 15.00 Janka 15.45 O tym, jak Gary odkrywa Polskę 16.10 Rozmowa dnia 16.45 Panorama 17.00 Etos 17.50 Temat wiejski 18.00 Panorama 18.30 Rodno zemia 19.00 Klan 19.25 Teleplotki 19.50 Książki z górnej półki 20.00 Telekurier 20.50 Studio Pogoda 21.00 Echa dnia 21.45 Panorama 22.00 Gość "3" 22.15 To jest temat 22.50 Studio Pogoda 22.55 Kurier sportowy 23.10 Szalone przygody niezwykłego tatusia 0.50 Zakończenie prog. TV 4 5.45 VIP - Wydarzenia i plotki 6.10 Kinomaniak - mag. 6.35 Modna moda - mag. 7.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 8.00 TV Market 8.15 Egzamin z życia - serial 8.45 Graczykowle - serial komediowy 9.15 Adam i Ewa - serial obyczajowy 10.15 Dziwny traf - serial sensacyjny 11.15 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 12.15 TV Market 12.30 Joker - talk show 13.30 Daję słowo - teleturniej 14.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 15.15 Egzamin z tycia - serial 15.45 Adam I Ewa - serial obyczajowy 16.45 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 17.45 Diagnoza morderstwo - serial kryminalny 18.40 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.25 Graczykowle - serial komediowy 20.00 Zdjęcia próbne - film fabularny. Polska 1977 22.10 Wydarzenia 22.20 Chcę być piękna 23.20 Sypiając z wrogiem - dramat. USA 1991 1.20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 2.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn 2.35 Joker - talk show 3.25 Zakończenie prog. TVN 7 6.05 Stefan Frank - lekarz znany i lubiany (3) - serial obyczajowy. Niemcy 7.00 Telesklep 7.35 Ścieżki miłości (215) - telenowela. Meksyk 8.25 Prawdziwa miłość (62) - telenowela, Meksyk 9.20 Stefan Frank - lekarz znany i lubiany (4) - serial obyczajowy. Niemcy 10.15 Nikita (1) - serial sensacyjny. Kanada 11.15 Garito - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 12.15 Telesklep 14.25 Prawdziwa miłość (63) - telenowela. Meksyk 15.20 Ścieżki miłości (215) - telenowela Meksyk 16.10 Drew Carey Show (19) - serial komediowy. USA 16.40 Przyjaciele (25) - serial komediowy. USA 17.10 Medicopter 117 (4) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 18.10 Nikita (2) - serial sensacyjny. Kanada 19.10 Drew Carey Show (20) - serial komediowy. USA 19.40 Przyjaciele (26) - serial komediowy, USA 20.10 Małe, niewinne morderstwo - film sensacyjny. USA 1999 22.10 Prawo ulicy (7) - serial sensacyjny. USA 23.30 Silicon tower - film sensacyjny. USA 1999 1.55 Nocne igraszki - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 3.30 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Pogoda 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 oraz Wiadomości - skrót o 6.32, 7.02 , 7.32 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Cafe serio 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 08:45 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 09:00 Budzik; program dla dzieci 09:20 Program dla dzieci - Z dziecięcej półki 09:30 Bajki pana Bałagana; Królewna Śmieszka; serial animowany dla dzieci 09:55 Telezakupy 10:10 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 10:35 Kochaj mnie; serial dokumentalny TVP stereo 11:05 Anna Dymna-spotkajmy się 11:30 Plus minus - magazyn ekonomiczny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan; odc.926; telenowela TVP stereo 12:35 Wieści polonijne; magazyn 12:50 Plebania; odc.192; serial TVP 13:15 Forum Polonijne; program publicystyczny 14:00 Album Mazowsza; Pałac w Jabłonnie; magazyn 14:25 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; 15 lecie Wspólnoty Polskiej; reportaż 14:55 Animowany Świat Wyobraźni; Smog 15:05 Animowany Świat Wyobraźni; Skansen 15:15 Ludzie wśród ludzi; Psychoza maniakalna; magazyn społeczny 15:30 Wielki świat małych odkrywców; odc.19-Trening czystości; program poradnikowy 15:50 Zwierzowiec; Wydra; magazyn 16:05 Budzik; program dla dzieci 16:30 Bajki pana Bałagana; Królwna Śmieszka; serial animowany dla dzieci 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Studio papieskie 17:30 Telezakupy 17:45 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 18:10 Bliżej Europy; Bus na szynach 18:25 Spotkania z profesorem Wiktorem Zinem; Rzeka zabytkowa 18:40 Anna Dymna-spotkajmy się; magazyn 19:05 Paweł Althamer - zachęca; reportaż 19:15 Dobranocka; Bajki zza okna; - Psot i Psyt; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:53 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:05 Prosto w oczy 20:23 Pogoda 20:25 Klan; odc.926; telenowela TVP stereo 20:50 Polska karta; magazyn gospodarczy 21:20 Czas pogardy; W zawieszeniu 22:55 Kochaj mnie; serial dokumentalny TVP stereo 23:15 Studio papieskie - Sylwetki kardynałów 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:50 Sport-telegram 23:56 Pogoda 00:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 00:30 Anna Dymna-spotkajmy się; magazyn 00:55 Bajki pana Bałagana; Królwna Śmieszka; serial animowany dla dzieci 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem; Bajki zza okna; - Psot i Psyt; serial animowany dla dzieci 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 01:54 Pogoda 01:55 Prosto w oczy 02:09 Pogoda 02:15 Klan; odc.926; telenowela TVP (stereo) 02:40 Album Mazowsza; Pałac w Jabłonnie; magazyn 03:00 Czas pogardy; W zawieszeniu 04:35 Ludzie wśród ludzi; Psychoza maniakalna; magazyn społeczny 04:50 Kochaj mnie; serial dokumentalny TVP stereo 05:15 Polska karta; magazyn gospodarczy 05:45 Wiadomości 06:00 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7.00 Minisport+ (o) 7.10 Łapu-capu (o) 7.15 Nie przegap (o) 7.25 Diableski młyn (o) 8.00 Rugratsy szaleją - film animowany 9.25 To jest moje życie - film obyczajowy, USA 1992 11.00 Przywódca - zwariowana kampania prezydencka - komedia, USA 2003 12.40 Karen Sisco (7) - serial 15.15 Świat Wayne’a – komedia, USA 1992 16.55 O-Bi, O-Ba. Koniec cywilizacji - film fantastyczny, Polska 1984 18.30 Agent z przypadku - film akcji, Hongkong 2001 20.00 Diabelski młyn (o) 20.35 Nie przegap (o) 20.45 Łapu-capu (o) 20.50 Minisport+ (o) 21.00 PREMIERA: W krzywym zwierciadle: Rodzinne święta - komedia, USA 2003, reż. Neal Israel, wyk. Bryan Cranston, Judge Reinhold 22.40 Stripperella - serial animowany 23.15 Superdeser: Fajnie że jesteś - film krótkometrażowy 1.20 W poszukiwaniu Debry Wagner - film dokumentalny 3.40 Armia wilków - horror, Wlk. Bryt. 2002 3.05 Wyrok - dramat, USA 2002, reż. Kevin Rodney Sullivan, wyk. Omar Epps, Dana Dełany (o) - odkodowany HBO 6.30 Gwiezdne wrota VI (9,10) - serial science fiction 8.00 Ślepy gniew - dramat. Kanada 2003 9.45 Na planie (15) 10.20 Tootsie - komedia, USA 1982 12.15 Peter Bell - film familijny. Holandia 2002 14.05 Cinema, cinema (15) 14.30 Kot pani Ashboro – film obyczajowy, Kanada 2003 16.00 Country Miśki – film dla młodzieży, USA 2002 17.30 Gwiezdne wrota VI (9,10) - serial science fiction 19.00 Premiera: Fenomen II – dramat, USA 2003 20.25 HBO na stojaka! (103) DRUGA SZANSA 21.00 Wyścig z czasem - thriller, USA 2003 22.50 Frida - dramat, USA 2002 0.50 Konwojent – thriller, Francja 2004 2.25 Spokojny Amerykanin - dramat. USA 2002. reż. Phillip Noyce. wyk. Michael Caine. Brendan Fraser 4.05 Jak w Hollywood - komedia kryminalna, Wlk.Brytania-Hongkong 2001 5.50 Na planie (15) Ale kino! 08:00 Hollywoodzkie kariery: Rachel Weisz - serial dokumentalny 08.30 Jesus Christ Superstar - film muzyczny, USA 1973 10.20 Uczta Baltazara - film sensacyjny, Polska 1954 12.05 Uwolnić orkę 3: Na ratunek - film przygodowy, USA 1997 14.20 W nurtach życia - dramat sensacyjny, USA 2000 15.25 Czas odnaleziony - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999 18.10 Goya - dramat biograficzny, Hiszpania 1999 20.00 Powrót Martina Guerre - dramat historyczny, Francja 1982 21.55 Sommersby - melodramat, USA 1993 23.55 Witaj, Kino - dramat obyczajowy, Iran 1995 01:10 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7.00 Odra Wodzisław - Górnik Łęczna - piłka nożna 8.45 Zagłębie Lublin - Górnik Zabrze - piłka nożna 10.30 Wisła Płock - Wisła Kraków - piłka nożna 12.40 Liga+ - magazyn piłkarski 14.05 Sindbad: Legenda siedmiu mórz - film animowany, USA 2003 15.35 Deser - film krótkometrażowy 16.00 Aston Villa Birmingham - West Bromwich - piłka nożna 18.00 Premiership - magazyn piłkarski 19.00 Liga+ - magazyn piłkarski 20.20 Cracovia Kraków - Legia Warszawa - piłka nożna 22.45 Ligue 1 - magazyn piłkarski 23.45 Liga+ Extra - magazyn piłkarski 1.05 Pan I władca - Na krańcu świata - film przygodowy, USA 2003 Polsat Sport 7:10 Panathinaikos Ateny - Olympiakos Pireus - piłka nożna 9:00 Studio Ligi Mistrzów 9:35 Ligi Mistrzów - 1. mecz rewanżowy 1/4 finału - piłka nożna 11:35 Studio Ligi Mistrzów 12:00 Ligi Mistrzów - piłka nożna 14:20 KO TV 14:45 Futbol Mundial 15:10 Ligi Mistrzów 15:40 Puchar Polski: Amica Wronki - Lech Poznań - piłka nożna 17:35 Studio Pucharu Polski (na żywo) 18:00 Pucharu Polski: Górnik Zabrze - Legia Warszawa (na żywo) - piłka nożna 19:50 Studio Pucharu Polski 20:00 Studio Ligi Mistrzów 20:35 Ligi Mistrzów: - 3. mecz rewanżowy 1/4 finału (na żywo) - piłka nożna 22:35 Studio Ligi Mistrzów 23:30 Ligi Mistrzów - skróty - piłka nożna 23:30 Ligi Mistrzów - 4. mecz rewanżowy 1/4 1:20 Era finału Basket Liga - koszykówka Eurosport 8:30 YOZ - sporty ekstremalne 9:00 Eurorogole - magazyn 10:00 Watts - magazyn 10:30 Skoki do wody: Puchar Europy w Sztokholmie 12:00 Trial: Halowe MŚ na Ibize 13:00 Boks - turniej we Francji: Waga superpiórkowa Kirakosyan - Nzau 14:00 Sumo: Hatsu Basho w Tokio 16:00 Trial: Halowe MŚ na Ibizie 17:00 Taekwondo: MŚ w Madrycie (na żywo) 19:00 Watts - magazyn 19:30 Rajdowe MŚ: Rajd Nowej Zelandii 20:30 Golf: Turnieje PGA European Tour Madeira Island Open i Hassan II Trophy w Maroku 22:00 Żeglarstwo: Trofeum Juliusza Verne'a 23:00 Wednesday Selection 23:15 Wiadomości 23:30 Wiadomości 0:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA - mecze ćwierćfinałowe MTV 6:00 Budzik MTV 9:05 Top 10 to 10 10:05 MTV Select 11:05 Nowości MTV 11:30 MTV Hot 13:05 MTV Icon 14:05 MTV za kulisami 14:30 Pimp My Ride 15:00 Camp Jim 15:30 The Real World 16:05 MTV Select 17:05 Pimp My Ride 18:00 Camp Jim 18:30 Wade Robinson Project 19:00 The Real World 19:30 Nowości MTV 20:05 SMS Top 10 21:05 Wanna Come In? 22:00 MTV Dismissed 22:30 Penetratorzy 23:00 All Access 24:00 Alt.Mtv 1:05 Chillout Zone VIVA Polska 05:00 Sunrise 09:00 Planet VIVA 11:00 Get the Clip 15:00 Rap Kanciara 16:00 VIVAMOVIE 17:00 Bezele 18:00 In&Out 19:00 Personality 20:00 Planet VIVA Hip-hop 21:00 Planet VIVA 00:00 Planet VIVA Rock 01:00 Nightrider Discovery Channel 06:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Tonący Titanic 07:00 Latający heavy metal 08:00 Zawrotna prędkość - Chwała 09:00 Wędkarskie przygody Reksa Hunta 09:30 Narodziny samochodu wyścigowego 10:00 Tajne armie Europy - Norwescy bohaterowie 11:00 Dzika przyroda - Dzika broń 12:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Tonący Titanic 13:00 Latający heavy metal 14:00 Zawrotna prędkość - Chwała 15:00 Niewyjaśnione historię - Kto zabił prezydenta Kennedy'ego 16:00 Pola bitew: Monte Cassino 17:00 Wędkarskie przygody Reksa Hunta - Portsmouth 17:30 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (1) 18:00 Świat wyścigów - 360 stopn 19:00 Dzikie przyroda - Dzikie rodziny 20:00 Starcie bestii - Krokodyl czy żarłacz ludojad? 21:00 Teorie spiskowe - Tajemnica śmierć papieża Jana Pawła 21:30 Wojenny burze: Wojna na śniegu - bitwa o Alpy 1915-18 22:00 Autopsja mumii - Mumia o przebraniu 23:00 Wpadki wywiadu - Niespodziewany atak 00:00 Detektywi sądowi - Mordercze zamiary 01:00 Tajne armie Europy - Norwescy bohaterowie 02:00 Pola bitew: Monte Cassino TVN 24 06:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Studio 24/sport 06:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/przegląd prasy 06:45 Skrótt informacji/prognoza pogody/przegląd prasy 07:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/przegląd prasy 07:15 Skrót informacji/prognoza pogody/przegląd prasy/sport 07:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/przegląd prasy 07:45 Skrót informacji/prognoza pogody/przegląd prasy 08:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/przegląd prasy 08:15 Skrót informacji/prognoza pogody/przegląd prasy/Dworzec 08:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/przegląd prasy/Dobra pamięć, ale krótka 08:45 Skrót informacji/prognoza pogody/przegląd prasy/biznes 09:00 Serwis/Studio 24 09:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Bilans 10:00 Serwis/Bilans/sport 10:30 Serwis/sonda 24/prognoza pogody/biznes/Studio 24 11:00 24 godziny/prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Studio 24 12:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/biznes/sport 12:15 Przegląd prasy zagranicznej 12:30 Filmowy skrót informacji 12:35 Prześwietlenie 13:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/sport 13:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/biznes 14:00 Serwis/Studio 24/prognoza pogody/sport 14:30 Serwis/sonda 24/prognoza pogody/Onetlink/biznes 15:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/sport 15:30 Serwis/przegląd prasy zagranicznej/sonda 24/prognoza pogody/Studio 24 16:00 Serwis/Bilans giełdowy/sport 16:30 Serwis/przegląd prasy zagranicznej 16:45 Fakty 17:00 Sonda24/Firma 17:30 24 godziny/prognoza pogody 18:00 Skrót informacji/prognoza pogody 18:10 Studio 24 18:30 Kalejdoskop/Onetlink/sport 18:45 Supermeteo 19:00 Fakty/sport 19:30 Filmowy skrót informacji/zdrowie 20:00 Filmowy skrót informacji/prognoza pogody 20:05 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:30 Prześwietlenie 21:00 24 godziny/prognoza pogody 21:30 24 godziny/prognoza pogody 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 22:25 Prognoza pogody 22:30 Bilans 23:30 TVN 24 English News/prognoza pogody/Studio 24 00:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody 00:05 Prześwietlenie 00:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:00 24 godziny 02:00 Szkło kontaktowe 02:30 Fakty/sport/prognoza pogody 03:00 Bilans 04:00 24 godziny 03:00 Wędkarskie przygody Reksa Hunta Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Gdańsk z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2005 roku